


Quatervois

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [30]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Best Friends, Canon Related, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Flowers, Gen or Pre-Slash, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Humor, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mild Language, Rain, Recreational Drug Use, Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Klaus visits the grave of someone still talking to him.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Quatervois

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK IT. YEAH. ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED FOR SEASON 2? 
> 
> _"Quatervois" (n): a crossroads; a critical decision or turning point._

*

30\. I Love You's

Rain drizzles onto the dark green grass of the Umbrella Academy's courtyard.

Ben knows it's there, pittering and pattering onto the top of Klaus's head and Ben's own memorial statue, but he feels nothing.

(He's used to feeling _nothing_.)

Klaus hums off-key and crouches down in the grass, wearing a slinky, black woman's halter-top under a bleached, blue jean jacket. High-waisted black jeans ripped at the knees and inner thighs. Black leather belt. Silver chains looping out of one of Klaus's pockets. More silver chains and necklaces dangling around Klaus's neck along with a studded-black dog choker.

He laces up his military-style, brown boots, spitting and placing a unlit cigarette between his teeth.

Ben's eyes wander to the flowers left by Klaus against the memorial. Black. Black flowers. Black violas, black poppies, black hollyhock, black cherry petunias, black irises, raven's wings, chocolate cosmos, queen of the night tulips...

"The hell are you doing, Klaus?"

"Grieving, you asshole! What does it look like!?" Klaus snaps, not looking up to Ben. He fishes out one of his rolled-up packets full of white opium tablets. A low, maniacal giggle escapes him. Klaus presses the cheap and clear plastic under his nose, sniffling, fluttering his eyes shut. Ben rolls his eyes. "Now _sssshhhhhh_! You're being disrespectful to the dead!"

"Hypocrite…" Ben mutters.

He eyes the flowers swaddled in transparent wrapping and propped up.

"Where did you even get the money for that bouquet?"

"Allison's purse," Klaus chirps. He pops one of the tablets onto his tongue and dry-swallows. "She won't miss her credit card." He springs back to his full height. "Not now anyway. Besides... what can she say… it's for _her dear, departed brother_ …"

Ben folds his arms, looking irritated. "None of those are even my favorite flower."

Klaus hesitates.

"… you had a favorite flower?" he asks, meeting the other man's gaze.

"Duh," Ben monotones. "Chrysanthemums. The white ones. Red ones are cool too." Despite the irritation, Ben's expression softens. "They're… supposed to mean happiness and longevity. Positivity." He explains, "It's a way to say _I love you_."

"They're also funeral flowers, Ben. Like literally when people die." Klaus waves his **HELLO** palm. "Even addicts know this shit."

"So?" Ben retorts, unimpressed. "Any flower can be laid on a grave and you can make it about death." He nods towards his own broken, expensive statue in the rubble. Klaus's features tighten. "There's something beautiful about turning the inevitability of death into a life's memory. Expressing love to someone when things get too dark or out of control. We need comfort. _We all do_."

"Says the dead guy…"

"You're lucky I am dead or your ass would be toast," Ben says, smiling near wickedly when Klaus raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah?" Klaus whispers, creeping in.

"Yeah…"

Ben knows he's fucking around — and to be honest, so is Ben. Klaus gets right into Ben's airspace, cocking his head and looking the other man up and down. He then puckers his lips in exaggeration, grinning. "Wanna kiss and make up?"

"No," Ben comments, smiling harder and hearing an offended _'pppfttt!'_

"Love you too, Ben."

"Uh-huh."

*


End file.
